1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to security devices for electronic devices and to preventing tampering with security devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronics are becoming increasingly light, portable, and widespread among consumers. Many users favor laptop computers for their portability. Cellular phones are being designed to perform increasingly complex tasks. Electronic book readers, tablets, and other electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent. These electronic devices often represent a substantial investment by the owner. In addition, these electronic devices often contain sensitive personal information, such as credit card numbers, social security numbers, addresses, and other information, within them.
Even if an electronic device is locked, there is still a risk that a thief may break the lock and steal the electronic device. Sounding an alarm if the lock is broken may not stop the thief; in a public place, people may be unwilling to confront the thief even if they know that he is stealing the electronic device. Other approaches may inadequately protect data from theft.